


Call of the Divine

by phendrifts



Series: phendrifts' Xenotober 2020 [4]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Xenoblade Chronicles Spoilers, i guess, we NEED more life on elysium content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phendrifts/pseuds/phendrifts
Summary: Klaus' work has been eating him up inside. (Day 4 - A Vision)
Series: phendrifts' Xenotober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947715
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Xenotober 2020





	Call of the Divine

“So, what do you think, Klaus?” 

“Hmm?” The blonde scientist blinked into reality, feeling four pairs of eyes on him all at once. “Oh, um, that’s great, Miles. You’ve really made a breakthrough in your research.”

The rest of the table was silent as Klaus took a long sip of his glass of water. 

“Oh, you  _ know _ he wasn’t listening,” the silver-haired woman next to him chastised. “I bet he’s still in his own fantasy land, daydreaming about work again.” 

“What will we ever do with you, Klaus? Honestly, it’s like you’re an entirely different person ever since you scored that promotion down in the Directors Bay.” Another woman, with short brunette hair, sighed and shook her head. What was her name again? It had slipped Klaus’ mind.

Miles placed down his drink and looked at the company with serious, solemn eyes. “They say there’s a beast down there, ya know. One that swallows you whole… and lays a bunch of paperwork on your desk.” 

The table, minus Klaus, erupted into laughter. 

“I’m sorry everyone.” Klaus scratched his head. “I’ve just been having these strange dreams lately. Like someone’s talking to me? It’s been on my mind, and I can’t just let go of it.” 

“Well, that explains why you’ve been looking, well, like  _ that _ the whole night. You’ve been getting ghosts in your sleep.” Oh, Klaus remembered. It was Shion… probably.

“Something like that, yeah. Work’s been really suffocating.”

“What about you, Galea?” A man next to Miles pointed his glass at her. His name… had also slipped Klaus’ mind, but he remembered it was something strange.

“Work’s been going along swimmingly, at least when I don’t have to deal with this one all the time.” The woman next to Klaus laughed. “The directors do keep us busy, though. The thing we’re working on almost has a life of its own.” 

“Or so we keep hearing. Tell me, Galea-- there’s been rumors that you’ve been developing some kind of artificial intelligence down there.”

“You know I can’t tell you about that, you guys.” Galea took a sip from her drink. “Aoidos wants to keep everyone under wraps about what they’re working on, apparently. It’s not ideal, but there’s nothing we can do about it.” 

“Hear, hear.” Shion raised her glass, her face flush red. “And at least we get good money for it.” 

* * *

“Klaus, are you alright?” Galea put a hand on his shoulder as they walked home together. “You seemed really out of it in there.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know, it’s just-” Klaus shook his head profusely. “The Conduit is getting to me more and more lately.” 

“You have to tell me what’s been going on, really. Ever since we’ve been working in the observation room- ever since we’ve been working on that  _ thing _ , you’ve been keeping everything to yourself. I’m here to help you, Klaus.”

“I… I know. Thank you, Galea.” 

The silver haired woman smiled at him as she took his arm. “Get some rest when we’re home, alright? You might think you know everything, but even your head has a limit. Forget about the Conduit for a while.” 

“Forget about the Conduit, huh? That’s quite the tall task. We do have to be back to working at it in a few days, you know.” 

“Hey, call in sick or something the next few days-- I’ll take the work off your hands. Pneuma and Logos still need a bit of extra work done anyway, so I’ll be in the office late for the next few days.” 

“No, no, it’s… it’s quite alright.” Klaus feebly raised a hand. “I’ll be back to work by Monday, promise. This weekend I’ll take my rest, just like you asked.”

“I’m not forcing you, but you really should. You look like a ghost sometimes.” 

* * *

_ Sorry, Galea. I just... can’t do it. _

Klaus hastily put on his lab coat as he rushed down the steps in the lower bay.

“Good evening, Professor!” A voice without a face called to his left. Klaus didn’t respond as he arrived at his destination: the observation room. The door whirred open as his eyes adjusted to the light that waited just beyond the window ahead of him.

He walked over to the window and peered out into room, filled with hundreds of small, light blue cores. In the center, right below his view, was a pedestal adorned with three shining cross-shaped objects, red, purple, and teal. 

The Conduit, the bigger cross-shaped object in the center of the room, was the object of his attention, however. 

“I’ve done everything you’ve asked,” he spoke, almost bitter. “Are you the one who’s been speaking to me? What’s the point of all of this-- the Trinity Processor, the artificial intelligences, what are you hoping to achieve, anyway?” 

His head was filled with a splitting headache as he saw something, a vision, just for just a second- a hazy white fog overtook the Earth as a shockwave was sent across Rhadamanthus’ orbital ring. In the observation room he stood, his arms spread as the Conduit’s light conquered all. 

Klaus stumbled back as he fell onto the floor, his head crashing against the computer console behind him. 

“Ask not for the knowledge that will make you weep, Klaus.” A voice echoed in the observation room- or perhaps it was all in his head. “I only allow you to see inside yourself, to see the man that you want to become.”

“I don’t even know… what that was…” Klaus rubbed his head. 

“Do not fret. All will be made clear to you in time. Trust in my everlasting mercy, and you shall be rewarded. You shall be made a perfect being. You shall be as gods.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i must once again thank my beta [anibrivity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anibrivity/pseuds/anibrivity) for dealing with the incomprehensible mush i hand over to them. 
> 
> (please also read [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238886/chapters/63865300) i'm writing i love making pre-game klaus and galea content)


End file.
